A pyromechanical disconnecting device of this kind is described in DE 197 12 387 A1 and shows an electrically conducting current conductor rail arranged in a straight line in a housing.
A disadvantage of this way of carrying conductors is that, because the conductors are carried in a straight line through the necessary screw connection, e.g. to a car battery, the vibrations, jolts, changes in temperature, etc., occurring during operation of the vehicle, result in undesired deformations and twisting of the current conductor rail, which in the extreme case causes the current conductor rail to break, whereby the current supply in the vehicle would be undesiredly interrupted.
It is desirable to have a pyromechanical disconnecting device that can withstand heavy stresses without the current conductor rail breaking.